


Lihim na Order

by janjandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie
Summary: "Kyungsoo! Pa order dalawa."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Lihim na Order

**Author's Note:**

> Ingat tayong lahat.

Lunes na lunes ay may bitbit na dalawang eco bag si Kyungsoo. Laman ang iilang tupperware na naglalaman ng kanyang best seller na graham balls. Special ito at siya lamang ang nabibilhan neto sa kanilang eskwelahan.

"Kyungsoo isang tupperware kami ah!"

"Kyungsoo kami dalawa!"

"Kyungsoo next week kukuha ulit ako!"

Palaging ganyan ang mga naririnig niya at dahil sa graham balls ay nakaipon siya. Suportado din siya ng kanyang Mama pero may isang tao ang hindi kumakain ng gawa niya. Ang kanyang childhood friend, kapitbahay at president ng kanilang school na si Jongin Kim. Simula kase nung nag high school sila ay hindi na sila ganon kalapit sa isa't isa.

Nagtampo si Kyungsoo pero naintindihan niya rin dahil tutok talaga sa pag aaral ang dating kaibigan at varsity din ito.

"Hoy Kyungsoo! Itinabi mo ba ang order ko! Dalawa yun ah!" Pabebeng sabi ng kanyang best friend na si Baekhyun.

Hinanap niya ang pangalan ni Baekhyun sa mga tupperware at saka iniabot sa kaibigan. "Opo, oh ayan na po."

"Aaaahhh salamat be! Paborito kase naman to ni Chanyeol. Mamaya ko na bayaran sa room ah."

Nang tumunog ang bell ay nataranta agad ang magkaibigan.

"Hala be halika na bilis! Akin na yang isa tulungan na kita."

Buti na lamang ay nasa floor na sila ng building nila.

"Buti umabot tayo." Hingal na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Paglingon niya sa katabi niya ay nakaharap na sa salamin at inaayos ang ayos ng buhok. Vaklang to

Nakita niyang gulo gulo ang mga tupperware kaya yumuko siya para ayusin ito nang tumahimik ang buong klase kaya agad naman niyang inangat ang ulo.....

Hindi ang teacher nila ang dumating kung hindi si Jongin Kim at SC Pres nila. 

Wala siyang naiintindihan sa mga sinasabe neto dahil nakayuko lamang siya habang nilalaro ang mga daliri.

"..... so kung may tanong pa kayo ay alam naman na ito ng Class President nyo. Thank you." Pag angat niya uli ng ulo ay palabas na ito.

"BAKLAAA!!!! EXCITED NA KO!!!!!"

"Sa alin?" Takang tanong niya.

"Gaga sa Prom! Ano ba hindi ka ba nakikinig sa bebelabs mo ha!"

"Bebelabs ka jan."

"Asus bebe labs mo naman talaga e"

"Manahimik ka nga jan! Akin na yung bayad mo! Dinadaldal daldal mo ko ah."

"To naman. Eto na teka lang. Napaka sungit talaga." Sabay abot ng pera.

"Ma nakauwi na ko!"

"Oh anak! Halika halika. May order yung kumare ko doon sa labasan. Dalawa ulit. Bukas na agad kukunin."

"Ha? Mama naman sabe ko naman sayo di ako gagawa kapag weekdays."

"Sige na nak, may dagdag naman yun." Kinindatan pa sya ng mama nya.

"Sige na nga. Ngayon lang yan ah. Magkano dagdag?"

"20 isang tupperware."

"Okay." Ngiting sabe nya.

Dahil wala naman silang assignment ay minabuti ni Kyungsoo na gawin ito kaagad.

Habang inaayos nya ang mga ingredients ay may bigla sigang naalala. "Ay ma. Meron pala kaming prom."

"Talaga?! Ay nako!!! Anak pumunta ka ah. Kelan daw?" Excited na tanong ni Mama Doh.

"Sa Feb 13. po."

Tinignan naman ng mama niya ang kalendaryo.

"Meron ka pang 3 weeks para magprepare. Nako anak excited na ko! Sasamahan kita bumili ng isusuot mo. Isama din natin si Mars at si Jongin."

"As if naman sasama yun." Pabulong na sabi niya. "Anong laman pala neto ma? Assorted?"

Nakita niyang excited na nagtitipa sa cellphone ang kanyang mama. "Oo nak assorted yan." 

Napapaligiran nanaman si Kyungsoo ng kanyang mga ka eskwela. Buti na lang talaga ay pinapayagan sa school nila ang pagbebenta. Minsan nga ay umoorder din ang mga teachers sa kanya.

"Ano gurl kapos ba kayo? Bakit sobrang dami mo atang order ngayon?" Si Baekhyun habang nginangata ang baon nya.

"Gusto ko lang na hati kami ni Mama sa bibilhing damit para sa prom."

"Butihing anak ka talaga." At hinimas himas ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Kyungsoo ng may tumayo sa lamesa nila.

"Hi pres!" Bati ni Baek.

"Oh yung baon mo. Nakalimutan mo daw sabe ni Tita."

"Thanks."

"Ay pres. Gusto mo? Graham balls ni Kyungsoo." Alok ng kaibigan nya.

"No thanks." Agad na itong umalis.

"Sungit talaga." Irap ni Kyungsoo.

"Di pa nya natitikman to? Magkapit bahay lang kayo. Kung ako sa kanya araw araw kitang gagambalain sa bahay nyo."

Hindi pa nga nakakatikim si Jongin ng mga gawa ni Kyungsoo kaya talagang nagtatampo siya dito dahil dati naman ay araw araw to sa kanila para makatikim ng gawang pagkain ni Kyungsoo at ni Mama Doh.

Habang naglalakad pauwi ay nakita niya sa di kalayuan si Jongin na lumabas ng bahay nila at doon din niya nakita ang mama niya. Napaka laki ng ngiti ni Jongin. At teka TUPPERWARE BA ANG BITBIT NITO?!

Agad naman siyang tumakbo. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Nagulat naman ang dalawa. "Ah- Eh kinuha ko lang order ni Ate."

"Anak! Nanjan ka na pala. Ha ha! Halika na. Mukhang uulan oh."

"Okay."

Pagkapasok nila ay agad naman tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Mama Doh.

"May order pala si Ate Jungah ma bakit di ko alam?"

Nasa kusina na ang mama niya at inaayos ang meryenda ng anak. "Sinabe ko sayo yun. Madami ka lang talaga order. Oh ayan nag lugaw ako kumain ka."

"Okay po." Habang kumakain ay binanggit na niya ang tungkol sa bibilhing damit. "Oo nga pala Ma. Hati po tayo dun sa bibilhin na damit ah. May naipon naman po ako."

"Ano ka ba! Wag na. Matagal ko na inantay to kaya matagal na kong ready. Itago mo na lang yan. Malapit na magsummer dun mo na lang yan gastusin."

"Sigurado ka ba ma?"

"Oo nga. Nakakaipon naman kami ni Papa mo. Dahil scholar ang Kuya mo. Malaking tulong yon." May ngiti sa labi ng kanyang mama.

"Thank you Mama." 

"Good morning Doh's!" Malakas na bati ni Baekhyun sa bahay ng mga Doh. "Hi tita!" 

"Ang aga mo ata? Di pa ko nakakaligo nak." 

"Makikikaen kase yan Ma kaya nandito yan ng ganto kaaga."

"He he opo tita. Ano po ang tanghalian?"

"Kaldereta. Halika at sakto naghahain na si Kyungsoo."

Buong hapon nag abalang maghanap ng maisusuot sa prom ang dalawa kasama si Mama Doh. Hanggang sa inabot na sila ng gabi.  
Nang magpaalam na si Baekhyun sa kanila ay naisipan na rin nilang umuwi.

"Ay nak. Nakalimutan ko! Yung pasalubong pala sa Papa at Kuya mo. Mayayari tayo dun."

Napaka sweet talaga ng Mama nya.

"Ma nandito na po-........ ako." Nalaglag niya ang eco bag niya.

"A-nak! Ah nandito ka na pala."

"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit kumakain ka ng graham balls!" 

"Tita una na po ako." Natatarantang lumabas si Jongin ng bahay ng mga Doh na bibit ang dalawang tupperware ng graham balls

"Bakit kinakain nya yung graham balls Ma?" Malungkot na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Malungkot nga ba?

"Order nya yon. Halika na nagluto ako meryenda. Bili bilis."

"ORDER? KELAN PA SYA UMORDER? MA!" 

"Hep! Ang mahalaga umorder sya. Sakin siya nagsabi di ko lang sinasabe sayo."

"First time ba niya umorder at sayo pa talaga dinadaan." Nagtatampo na talaga siya.

"Anong first time. Matagal na bumibili yang si Jongjong. Suki mo nga yan ayieeee" 

"Bakit di mo sinasabe ma?"

"Ah basta. Maaga ka matulog para makapag beauty rest ka. Kailangan fresh ka bukas!"

Iniisip pa rin niya si Jongin hanggang ngayon. Kumakain naman pala ito ng graham balls.

Nagvibrate ang phone niya.

Jongjong  
Bilisan mo kumilos bukas. Sabay tayo.

Napangiti siya. Ngayon na lang ulit siya tinext nito.

Okay. Yan lamang ang nireply nya.

Jongjong  
Goodnight Soo.

Prom day. Kinakabahan siya na excited.

Magkatabi sila ni Jongin sa taxi hanggang sa lamesa. Itinabi talaga siya ni Jongin sa kanya. Di siya mapakali! Bakit biglang ganito si Jongin. At nang magsasayawan na...

"Soo, pwede ba kita isayaw?" Iniabot naman niya ang kanyang kamay.

Dahan dahan lamang ang galaw nila kasabay ng kanta.

"Soo..."

"Hmm?"

"Soo, im sorry." Nagulat si Kyungsoo.

"Para san?"

"Sorry kase naging ganto ako sayo. Naging mailap. Hindi na gaya nung dati."

"Aaminin ko nagtatampo talaga ako. Pero di naman ako galit. Naintindihan ko naman na gusto mo magfocus sa studies mo. Pero bakit nga ba kasi....." mahinang sabi niya.

Inangat ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo para magkatitigan sila.

"Soo.... gusto kita. Matagal na."

"Jongin....."

"Ayokong masira pagkakaibigan natin pero mali ako nang ginawa. Lumayo agad ako. Nasaktan kita. Pero ngayon ayoko nang maging duwag. Gustong gusto kita Soo. Hindi kita mamadaliin. Mag aantay ako."

Ngunit ayaw nang mag antay pa ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin gusto din kita."

"Soo."

"Matagal na rin kitang gusto Jongin." Naiiyak na sabi niya.

Hinalikan ni Jongin sa noo si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sila magpaagos sa tugtog.

"Oo nga pala. Ang sarap ng gawa mong graham balls."

Wakas.


End file.
